


Lighter

by Ore_wa_kouhai



Series: The Life of a Chocobo Plushie [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Foiled Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ore_wa_kouhai/pseuds/Ore_wa_kouhai
Summary: But I'm happy, really I am.





	Lighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloody_empress24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/gifts).



> //Hope you like it! <3

My name is Chocobro. I do my best for my master. His name is Prompto.

Whenever he needs me, I cuddle him. He poured his heart into me, and I give him what comfort I can.

He’s had a long, hard life already. My first master, Noct, must have known how much I was needed. I knew from the first time Prompto held me that he had a heart he needed help carrying. I am proud to say I’ve helped him along the way.

I’m even more proud to tell you of the day his heart got lighter.

Master was sweating and red when he came into the nest that day. Admittedly, he was carrying a heavy bag. The bag contained Noct’s overnight stuff. A slow wave of heat came through the door till he closed it.

Noct hadn’t ever visited in our nest before. From what I understand, a man named Ignis had asked master if he was interested in distracting Noct until the next morning. Master felt nervous, and though I had comforted him after he had agreed, he was anxious still.

Finally, my former master arrived. He didn’t really comment on anything, just sat down on the couch beside him, smiled me as I sat on my customary spot on the bookshelf, and got out his phone. For some reason, l suddenly remembered the distinct, pleasant surprise Noct felt when master Prompto smiled so brightly at me. Ah, I was softer, and brighter back then…

Prompto was trying to ask Noct if he thought his apartment was okay. His anxiety was spiking, and I wished my wings would fly me over to my poor master. Then he said something daring, something suggesting the love he had long been hiding, and I promptly looked away and stopped listening. As is proper! One must give their master privacy when prudent to do so. I would, of course, turn my sight and hearing back to his world if my master reached out for me. I hoped when he hugged me again, it would be out of excitement, happiness.

 

Noct didn’t mind the wear on the old plushie. In fact, to think about Prompto using something he’d given him made him happy.

Kind of weirdly happy.

He missed whatever Prompto had been saying while he was thinking, so he turned to him and blinked. “Sorry, what?”

Prompto was furiously red as he sat back against the cushions and crossed his arms. “Never mind.”

He was pouting now. Noct was simultaneously kicking himself, and taking in just how damn cute Prompto looked. “Hey, Prom?” He moved a little closer. “.. It’s my birthday tomorrow…”

Prompto gave him a mortified look that roughly translated to | _You know I can’t afford a proper gift for you…_ |

“I don’t want anything…” Noct said slowly. He braced one hand against the arm of the couch and the other arm behind Prompto’s neck. He had pinned his best friend, and he was very, _very_ close to him. “Nothing… material, anyway…”

Prompto’s head felt slow, dumb, sluggish. He couldn’t think of what to say except, “You already have e… everything.. anyway….” Before he knew what was happening, he’d closed his eyes and leaned forward just a little.

Noct took that as permission and closed the gap between them.

The first thing he noticed was that Prompto’s lips were very soft. He was curious, experimenting, and at the same time his heart was pounding so hard he wondered if it might somehow burst out of his chest. Then Prompto licked his lips nervously and the wetness sparked electricity. Noct found himself fully in Prompto’s lap, teeth accidentally bumping before he caught his bottom lip and sucked on it. He had made some kind of groaning noise, but Prompto’s moan sent a blasting charge through his body and suddenly there was _tongue_ and –

“N-Noct…?” Prompto breathed, wide-eyed and a little afraid. The prince cupped his cheek, leaning down to touch his forehead to his. “Prompto… You are all I want… Not just for tonight, either….” He bit his lip, knowing full well the implications of it. “I can’t.. promise to marry you, but… I do want to be with you… and I really think Luna will understand….”

Prompto shook his head disbelievingly. “..... you… have you been.. drinking, or…?”

Noct kissed him again, biting his lip lightly, looking him in the eye with his lip between his teeth. He let go, gave him a light kiss, and asked, “Do I look drunk to you?”

Prompto shook his head silently, and then the room disappeared again, making room only for the two of them.

Noct wasn’t in a hurry. He could tell Prompto was feeling shy, so he simply relaxed and explored his mouth for a while, and encouraged Prompto’s efforts to do the same. He wondered if Prompto wanted to go further tonight…

He pulled away. Wow. By the look on his face, that was a definite yes.

He took his jacket off, then yanked his shirt over his head. Prompto squeaked, blushing, and Noct reveled in giving in to the urge to kiss him for it.

 

To put things delicately, I was quite right to stop watching over him. I’ve heard quite a lot about Noct since then. My master’s beautiful smile is constant, now, not just when other humans are around.

Master has spent so much time telling me why they could never be together. Some silly human rules, I’ll never understand them, but master somehow feels inferior. Well! What can one do with such notions?

He seems relieved now. I have an inkling that those notions may never disappear entirely, but that remains to be seen. Perhaps Noct has greater powers than I originally gave him credit for, if he can begin to cure these poisons.

Whatever happens in the end, I’ll be there for my master.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan a continuation <3


End file.
